dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harlequin (3.5e Class)
Harlequin <-general description->. Making a Harlequin <-Strong points and weak points, and effectiveness with party members.->. Abilities: <-description of most important attributes for this class->. Races: Any race can become a Harlequin. Alignment:'''Any non-lawful. '''Starting Gold: <-starting gold; YdZ->×10 gp (<-average starting gold. This calculated by multiplying the number of die rolls by the die size plus one and mulitplying the result by 5 × (Z + 1) × 5.-> gp). Starting Age: <-Select "Simple" or "As rogue", "Moderate" or "As fighter", or "Complex" or "As wizard", to let players know which starting age category to use for 1st-level characters->. Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. : <-Delete this section if this class does not cast spells. description of spellcasting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus spells are based, and what stat determines the highest level spell that can be cast.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their spells from the following list: 0—<-spells, spells, spells-> 1st—<-spells, spells, spells-> 2nd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 3rd—<-spells, spells, spells-> 4th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 5th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 6th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 7th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 8th—<-spells, spells, spells-> 9th—<-spells, spells, spells-> : A <-class name->’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: <-class name->. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high <-relevant ability-> score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : <-Delete this section if this class does not manifest powers. description of manifesting abilities: on what stat save DCs are based, on what stat bonus powers points are based, and what stat determines the highest level power that can be manifested.->. <-pluralized class name-> choose their powers from the following list: 0—<-powers, powers, powers-> 1st—<-powers, powers, powers-> 2nd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 3rd—<-powers, powers, powers-> 4th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 5th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 6th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 7th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 8th—<-powers, powers, powers-> 9th—<-powers, powers, powers-> : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, a <-class name-> must have an <-relevant ability-> score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): <-class feature game rule information-> (Ps): <-class feature game rule information-> (Sp): <-class feature game rule information-> (Su): <-class feature game rule information-> : <-class feature game rule information-> <-"(Ex)", "(Su)", "(Sp)", or "(Ps)" if applicable.->: <-subclass feature game rule information-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat as necessary.-> Ex-<-pluralized class name-> <-Describe what happens when a character violates the alignment restrictions of any other class restrictions. If there are no behavior or alignment restrictions delete this section->. Epic <-class name-> <-existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-another existing class feature->: <-how this class feature increases or accumulates at epic levels-> <-Lather, rinse...-> <-... repeat.-> : The epic <-class name-> gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic <-class name-> bonus feats) every <-number of feats per level-> levels after 20th. Epic <-class name-> Bonus Feat List: <-list of bonus epic feats->. <-Sample race of your choice-> <-class name-> Starting Package Weapons: <-Weapon selection for starting at 1st level with this class.->. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: <-1st-level feat selection->. Bonus Feats: <-1st-level feat bonus feats due to class or sample race. remove this section if this sample doesn't get any bonus feats at 1st level. ->. Gear: <-Starting armor and other equipment outside of weapons.->. Gold: <-Starting gold using this package.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class